UP-FRONT PROMOTION
UP-FRONT PROMOTION Co., Ltd. (UFP) (formerly Up-Front Agency (UFA)) is the artist management company under UP-FRONT GROUP Co., Ltd. Up-Front Agency provides "training, management and promotion of talents". Among the artists managed by Up-Front Agency are the Hello! Project members. History 2011 On April 5, Up-Front Agency started a earthquake relief group called "Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers". They released a YouTube video of their cover of KAN’s 1990 classic, “Ai wa Katsu“. 131 members were involved in the recording of the song, including members and graduates of Hello! Project. The charity project managed to garner a total of 28,667,129 yen, and donated to the Japanese Red Cross. 2012 On October 1, it was announced that Up-Front Agency had changed its name to UP-FRONT PROMOTION. The company will now operate under its new name. On this same day, many members were transfered to UP-FRONT CREATE and J.P. Room. Current Acts Male Talents *Aizawa Genki (あいざわ元気) *Sharam Q (シャ乱Q) *Tanaka Yoshitake (田中義剛) *Park Yong Ha (パク・ヨンハ) *Makoto (まこと) Female Talents *Aida Shoko (相田翔子) *Up Up Girls (Kari) (アップアップガールズ（仮）) *Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ) *Iida Kaori (飯田圭織) *Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) *Ueda Sachiko (上田祥子) *Ongaku Gatas (音楽ガッタス) *Gatas Brilhantes H.P. *Kikkawa Yuu (吉川友) *℃-ute *Satoda Mai (里田まい) *Juice=Juice *S/mileage (スマイレージ) *Tasaki Asahi (田崎あさひ) *Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美) *Dream Morning Musume (ドリームモーニング娘。) *Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子) *Hayashi Maya (林マヤ) *Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房) *Buono! (ボーノ) *Matsuura Aya (松浦亜弥) *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) *Murakami Haruna (村上東奈) *Morning Musume (モーニング娘。) *Moritaka Chisato (森高千里) *Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里) *Yasuda Kei (保田圭) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ) *LoVendoЯ Sport Athletes *Inoue Yoko (井上葉香) *Namisaki Yuriko (浪﨑由里子) Up-Front Promotion Sapporo Branch *Itou Sana (伊藤沙菜) *Onishi Akiko (大西暁子) *Sapporo CERBIES (サッポロチェルビーズ) *Tsujita Saori (辻田沙織) *Miyoshi Erika (三好絵梨香) *Tsuchigami Akiko (土上明子) Up-Front Kansai *Miyazaki Rio (宮崎梨緒) *Yes Happy! *Pelvi Takako (ぺルビー貴子) Kids Net *Otaka Moemi (尾高もえみ) Hello! Project Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (ハロプロ研修生) Former Acts Male Talents *TBA Female Talents * Tanpopo * T&C Bomber ** Shinoda Miho ** RuRu ** Kominato Miwa * Petitmoni * Minimoni * Sheki Dol ** Oki Ibuki ** Kitagami Ami ** Suenaga Mami ** Arai Saki * W ** Kago Ai * GAM * Coconuts Musume ** Chelsea Ching ** April Barbaran ** Danielle Delaunay ** Lehua Sandbo ** Mika Todd ** Kimura Ayaka * Country Musume ** Yanagihara Hiromi ** Kobayashi Azusa ** Toda Rinne ** Kimura Asami ** Saito Miuna * v-u-den * Ongaku Gatas * Ice Creamusume ** Shenshen ** Anchii ** Peipei ** Youko ** Reirei ** Guuchan * SI☆NA * Da Xiao Jie ** Frances ** Aiko *Goto Maki *Konno Asami *T&C Bomber *Melon Kinenbi *Takahashi Ai *Niigaki Risa *Ogawa Makoto *Fujimoto Miki *Kusumi Koharu *Mano Erina *Konno Asami *Mitsui Aika *Maeda Yuki Sport Athletes *Arai Keiko (新井敬子) *Kei Jeanne (ケイ ジャンヌ) *Karen (カレン) Unknown Status Male *Inaba Akira (因幡晃) *Sugita Jiro (杉田二郎) *Takayama Gen (高山厳) *Twinkle (ツインクル) *Banba Hirofumi (ばんばひろふみ) *Hyun Ki (ヒョンギ) *Police Jiro (ポリスじろう) *Matsubara Takeshi (松原健之) *Menkoiuchimura (めんこい内村) Female *ABCHO *Hangry & Angry *Tsutsumi Kayoko (つつみかよこ) *Hyodo Yuki (兵藤ゆき) *Hirayama Miki (平山みき) *M-Line *Ruca External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook Page *Up Front International FC Official Facebook Page *Official Twitter Account *Up Front Link (Maps) Category:Hello! Project Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:NICE GIRL! Project Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:Hangry & Angry Category:Up Up Girls Category:YuiKaori Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Morning Musume Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:S/mileage Category:Canary Club Category:Zetima Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Hachama Category:Tsunku Category:Oricon Category:Tasaki Asahi